


Oh Captain, My Captain

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Series: Unrelated Star Trek AUs [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek AU. Tyler is a nurse in sickbay, and he has a crush on the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry people who dont like star trek. i will almost definitely post the ballerina au next tho.
> 
> title from a poem of the same name by walt whitman

Tyler had just finished fixing up some kids's broken arm when a man with purple hair walked into sickbay, looking as though he'd been for a swim, wearing only trunks. As he'd only been assigned to the ship a week ago, Tyler had no idea who he was, but, well, he was hot. Very hot. And he was shirtless and dripping wet in the sickbay Tyler worked in. He wondered if maybe this was a dream.

He walked towards Tyler, smiling sheepishly. "Hey. I, uh, tripped getting out of the pool on the holodeck," he said, motioning towards his scraped and bleeding knees. The injury was superficial; it would only take him a minute or two to heal it up using a dermal regenerator.

Tyler nodded, using his thumb to gesture to behind him and he backed towards the table with the medical equipment. "I'll, uh, get the dermal... regenerator... and fix that." He liked to pretend that he had managed to reply without stumbling over his words at all, but that was a blatant lie. The guy just smiled, eyes crinkling.

"Don't think I've seen you around here before," the guy said whilst Tyler healed his knees. It was difficult, because he kept swinging his legs, then apologising when he noticed he was impending Tyler's work.

Tyler looked up from his knees for a brief second, nodding and making sure _not to stare at his abs_. "I'm new here. Got assigned a week ago," he said. "I'm, uh, Tyler, by the way." He was pretty sure he should've mentioned that earlier, but the guy hadn't said his name either, so maybe it was fine.

"I'm Josh," the guy grinned. He seemed like a very smiley guy, and Tyler was maybe blushing at how cute he was. Only maybe, though.

"Well, you should be fine, Josh," he said, returning the dermal regenerator back to the table he had gotten in from. "They may hurt a bit for a while, so I could give you a pain killer if you wanted."

Josh shook his head. "I'm good."

"Okay."

"Yeah." There was silence for a few seconds, then Josh laughed. "I better some proper clothes on. Thanks bro."

Tyler nodded, and Josh hopped off the table and walked out of sickbay. It seemed like a strange thing to think, but, _damn_ , Josh had a great back, and Tyler wondered how he had only just now noticed the colourful tattoos covering his right arm and shoulder.

Mark walked up to him, looking unimpressed. Tyler looked away from the door through which Josh had left, cheeks slightly pinked. "Hey."

"How's the captain doing?" Mark asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't met him yet," he said, then tried to subtly change the subject. "Do you know that guy who just came in, by the way? Josh?"

Mark sighed, like he was already far too old for this. "Tyler, Josh _is_ the captain."

Tyler looked at Mark, eyes wide. "That's Captain Dun?" He cleared his throat, tried to make himself look less surprised, more casually interested. "Oh. I thought he'd be... older."

Mark just snorted and walked off, whilst Tyler pretended he didn't have a crush on the captain. The very cute captain.

***

Josh came into sickbay again the next week, after apparently having been hurt on an away mission. He didn't seem convinced that he had actually been injured, but his First Officer, Commander Stump, was with him, and was determined to have him checked over.

Commander Stump seemed like he was going to wait until Josh had been either fixed up or told he was fine, but Pete, one of the other nurses, walked up to the Commander and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure Ensign Joseph will manage better without too many people staring at him." The professional air Pete was attempting to maintain was ruined by the hand on the Commander's shoulder, but he was doing better than usual.

Tyler gave him a grateful look, because it was pretty overwhelming, having both members of the command team watching him, even if there was probably little to nothing wrong with Josh. A quick scan with the tricorder confirmed that, whilst he had a few scrapes and cuts from whatever had happened on the planet, he was mostly unharmed. Once again, Tyler used the dermal regenerator to heal them. Josh was watching him quite intensely, though he was pretty sure the captain didn't notice what he was doing.

Pete walked past him, shoving him into Josh as he went, immediately apologising afterwards. He had been caught by Josh, who was once again shirtless so that Tyler could heal all the cuts on his chest. "It's fine," Josh said, and helped right Tyler.

Now standing behind the biobed Josh was sitting on, Pete winked at Tyler, because he obviously thought this was some big favour. From what Mark had told him, Pete would often try set up people if he thought they were into each other (or one if them had a hopeless crush, and the other had to be treated by the one with the crush, in this case), and his methods were kinda pathetic.

Once, he'd literally locked two people in the closet, and refused to let them out until they confessed their love for each other. They did, but Pete probably had very little to do with that. Tyler just wondered how he was even in Starfleet.

Regardless, he had just ended up clinging to Josh's bare-cheated form, and Josh's hands were still around his shoulders, holding him close. He seemed to notice what he was doing after a short while, because he dropped both his hands and his gaze, looking as though he would apologise if that didn't draw attention to how he'd held Tyler close at all.

"I'll, uh, heal all the other cuts, now," Tyler said, throwing a glare towards Pete. In response, he just grinned and gave him a thumbs up in return, like this was the start of some amazing relationship, thanks to the literally shove he'd given them towards each other. Tyler was pretty sure it had just made things slightly uncomfortable.

Josh thanked him before he left. After he'd taken a step away, he turned, looking as though he was going to say something else. Instead, he just smiled. "Bye."

Tyler gave a wave, and Pete walked up behind him after he had left, giving his shoulder a much more gentle push than earlier.

"Dude, he was totally gonna ask you out. Why didn't you ask him out?" Pete asked.

"He wasn't going to ask me out Pete."

Pete looked unconvinced, though it looked more like concern on him. About half of his emotions looked like concern, if Tyler was being honest.

***

Sickbay was quiet today. There hadn't been any away missions lately, or anyone practicing fighting on the holodeck, or outbreaks of viruses, so there was nothin for Tyler to do. He sat in a chair and spun, making a 'zoom' sound with his mouth.

Pete walked was doing pretty much the same, because when there was no work in sickbay, there was pretty much nothing to do. "Do you wanna get a drink at Ten Forward after work, bro?" Pete asked, stopping his spinning so he could face Tyler, who had also ceased when Pete had started speaking.

"Sure, man," he said, then looked around to try find anything with the time. "How long have we got left here?"

Pete glanced at the computer unit beside him, then frowned, disappointed. "Another hour."

Tyler made a long groaning sound, making eight whole turns on his chair before he stopped. At least he would be able to relax after this. "Okay," he sighed, then, "Let's have a chair race."

Pete looked him in the eye. "You're on."

They were professional Starfleet officers. Really.

***

Tyler went back to his quarters before meeting Pete at Ten Forward, just to wash his face with cold water and groan loudly about the boring workday without people hearing. He went straight to meet Pete after that, feeling surprisingly happy to meet with Pete. They were becoming buds quite quickly, and weren't yet as close as him and Mark, but he was still a pretty cool guy.

When he walked into Ten Forward, he couldn't see any tables with only one person sitting at them, and it wasn't until Pete waved enthusiastically at him that he saw him. He was sitting with the captain and commander, grinning.

Tyler shot him a look that he hoped got across how much Tyler wanted to _kill him_ , because this was most definitely a double date.

"Hey Ty, my man!" he said, looking far too pleased with himself. At least the commander was giving him an apologetic look, like he knew what his boyfriend was doing, and he was sorry.

"Hey Pete. Captain, Commander," he nodded at them, because he wasn't quite sure how he should address them.

Commander Stump shook his head. "Dude, we're off duty, call me Patrick," he said, giving less of a 'my boyfriend is an idiot and I'm sorry he exists' smile and more of a warm, friendly smile. It was polite, but genuine.

"Uh, same here," Josh said, and Tyler felt kinda relieved he wouldn't have to be quite so formal and professional.

"I'm Tyler. Uh, not sure if you already know that," he said, directing it at Patrick whilst throwing a questioning glance at Pete.

"Nice to meet you properly. Pete's spoken about you." _He told me that you have a crush on Josh, and proceeded to plan how to set you two up_ , his eyes said. He seemed able to communicate strangely specific things through his eyes alone. Tyler wondered if he was telepathic.

They chatted for a while, with Tyler trying to talk to Patrick and Pete, and both of them trying to get him to talk more to Josh. They did end up talking, and he seemed like a really cool guy, because it wasn't enough that he had amazing abs and a cute smile. Pete periodically wiggled his eyebrows at Tyler while everyone else pretended not to notice, and Tyler wasn't very sure if he loved or hated him.

They had been talking for maybe twenty minutes, and were onto the second round of drinks when Pete sighed loudly, slapping his hand against his forehead over dramatically. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed, slightly too loud. "Me and Patrick forgot to do something, and we need to leave. But you guys should stay and talk, don't let our legitimate crisis worry you. Bye."

He promptly stood up, pulling Patrick along with him. He looked like a cat being petted by an over enthusiastic toddler, pissed off and confused. Tyler was pretty sure he was berating Pete, so at least there was that.

When they exited Ten Forward, Tyler was forced to pay attention to Josh, which would be fine if it weren't for both how obvious it was they were being set up, and the way Tyler's brain had completely blanked on all suitable conversation topics.

They both sat there, awkward, with Tyler trying to come up with something to say, and, from the looks of it, Josh doing the same.

"They're, uh, trying to set us up," Tyler said, because apparently he was an idiot, and had to make it even more uncomfortable by pointing out the obvious.

Josh laughed, eyes crinkling. "Yeah, I got that," he said, and Tyler was probably blushing far more than anyone should. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks, and knew that it would show, even in the dim lighting of Ten Forward. "Pete does this a lot, but he's kinda like a dog. If you just tell him 'no' in a stern voice, he'll probably stop."

Tyler laughed. He did want to make Pete stop with his attempts to hook them up, for the sake of everyone involved, but he also actually did want to date Josh. This was probably all Pete's fault. "Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked, speaking as quickly as possible.

Josh looked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, I'd, that would be cool."

Tyler nodded, then stood up and kissed him on the lips, briefly, before excusing himself. "I gotta do things that I can't do in Ten Forward," he said, because if he stayed there any longer he would embarrass himself far more than he already had.

"If you wanted, you could come to my quarters?" Josh suggested. "Like, not now if you don't want. And just to talk."

Tyler smiled shyly, wishing he wasn't so much like a thirteen year old girl. "Now would be cool."

Josh stood up, kissing Tyler on the lips. "Let's go."

Tyler nodded. Pete was going to be stupidly pleased with himself for at least a month, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
